


Singing Telegrams

by jiuperior



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuperior/pseuds/jiuperior
Summary: A short love story between a girl who sings telegrams and a girl going through a break up
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	Singing Telegrams

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came in the middle of the night when I was trying to sleep. Out of nowhere, I thought of Brittany Snow's Singing Telegram video (do check it out on yt, it's pretty funny) and suddenly it bloomed into this short fic.
> 
> Also dedicating this fic to a friend of mine, Fiji, who has been pretty Jibo deprived lately. I'm sorry it might not be good but I hope it at least keep you fed for a bit.

_ DING DONG!  _ The sound of the doorbell could be heard from where Minji was standing, right outside the door. 

“Singing telegram!” Minji sang. A few seconds passed but there was no response.

_ DING DONG!  _ Minji rang a second time. 

“Singing telegram!” She sang again, louder this time. Still no response. If she was working any other jobs like a salesperson, she would leave but she sings telegrams for a living and she has a message. There is no way she would leave without delivering it.

_ DING DONG!  _ She was getting annoyed and she could tell that the other person was too as she could hear a loud  _ UGH _ coming from the other side of the door. Footsteps were getting closer and finally the door opened, revealing a girl Minji would described as tiny. Upon seeing her, the girl had jumped out of shock which was to be expected since Minji was wearing a purple dinosaur suit. But the expression on the girl's face turned into an angry one when she recovered from her shock. Immediately, Minji put on her business smile. It was not the first time she had to face an angry customer and certainly not the last.

“Sing- “Minji sang but was cut off by the girl flipping her off before slamming the door hard to her face.

_ ‘Fiesty’ _ , Minji thought but she was not giving up as she rang the doorbell for the fourth time, preparing herself for whatever wrath the girl on the other end could bring.

“WHAT?” The girl shouted when she opened the door.

“Are you Kim Bora?” Minji asked with a smile, the kind she used to soften her customers.

“Yes?” Bora replied, clearly wary of Minji. She could see her face clearer this time, even though they were slightly hidden inside the mouth of her dinosaur suit. Bora could tell that the girl was pretty and her bright red hair shone even within the shadows of the costume. Before she could ask the red-haired girl what this was about, the girl began singing.

“I love you, 

You love me, 

We are happy family, 

With a great big hug  _ (Minji had pulled Bora into a hug which flustered the shorter woman) _

And a kiss from me to you  _ (Minji knew her boundaries so she just blew Bora a kiss) _

Won’t you say you love me too”

Minji ended with a bow before reading the message from a card she had been holding.

“This is a message from Seunghyub.” Minji began. 

“To my love, Bora. Your love sends me the moon. You know I love you more than anything in the world, right? Your love, Seunghyub.”  _ ‘Wow, that’s a lot of loves’  _ Minji thought. She took out a bouquet of roses from her bag on the floor and handed them to Bora who took it. 

With a smile but not a word, Minji bid the girl goodbye before picking up her things and left. Bora stared as the girl took off slowly in her dinosaur suit, wobbling left and right as she walked to the elevator and Bora could not help but giggle at that.

*

Minji found herself back outside the same apartment a week later, this time in a cupid costume with wings, a bow and arrow, and a halo on her head. Taking a deep breath, she rang the doorbell but this time, she could hear the loud  _ UGH  _ before she even had a chance to sing ‘Singing Telegrams’. It shocked her. The door was opened in a matter of seconds before Minji could even compose herself.

The tiny woman appeared in front of her again but her expression was not as fierce as it was the last time Minji had saw her.

_ 'She’s actually really pretty when she doesn’t look like she’s gonna kill me any second.’ _ Minji thought. She stared at Bora as the girl waited for her to respond. Bora’s head tilted when she realized that the taller girl was not going to respond any time soon. She lifted her hand and snapped her fingers, which successfully woke the red-haired gi up from whatever trance she was in.

“Oh!” Minji snapped awake and sang, “Singing telegrams!”. Bora was trying to hold back on her laughter but that did not go unnoticed by the taller girl and she looked at her, confused.

“Do you have to do that every time?” Bora asked.

“Do what?”

“Singing telegrams!” Bora imitated Minji’s singing tone.

“As a matter of fact, yes” Minji said proudly, with her head up. Without giving Bora a chance to respond, Minji started singing again.

“Is it too late now to say sorry? 

Cause I’m missing more than just your body.  _ (Minji could see Bora’s facial expression changing) _

Oh, is it too late now to say sorry?  _ (Minji could not tell if Bora is angry or sad though) _

Yeah, I know that I let you down.  _ (Lord, get me out of here) _

Is it too late to say I’m sorry now?”

Minji ended her song and once again, began reading from the card.

“To my love, Bora. I am very sorry you had to see that. But I swear it was impulse! I was drunk and wasn’t thinking. You know I love you the most, right? No one else can replace that. Please call me or reply to my text. Always your love, Seunghyub.” 

Minji could pretty much catch the gist of what happened and she was feeling anger though she was not going to show it to Bora. That would not be professional. Her job was just to deliver the message. Holding in her anger, Minji took out a box of chocolates and handed them to Bora. As usual, Minji does not like to linger around for too long once her job is done. She picked up her things and walked away, leaving Bora standing there on the doorway. As she walked towards the elevator, she could faintly hear the shorter girl said something.

“I’m allergic to chocolates.”

*

_ ‘WHY AM I BACK HERE AGAIN?!’ _ Minji thought as she stared at the familiar purple door she had seen for the past 2 weeks, in exactly a week later. The past 2 visits had drained the energy out of her and both times, she had immediately slumped onto her couch the minute she reached home. She had dreaded coming over here the moment she received another phone call from ‘Seunghyub’ asking for her service. She could still feel the anger she felt a week ago and as much as she wanted to reject the business, it still paid for her meals and university fees. It was hard to make a living out of singing telegrams and Minji could not afford to reject business when they came.

Softly, she rested her forehead on Bora’s front door, not at all prepared to ring the doorbell.

The next thing she knew, Minji was falling forward as her eyes widen. She could not react fast and her face landed on the floor as she lay flat like a frog. Bora had opened the door. And instead of catching her, Bora had shunned.

“Oh my God, are you alright?” Bora exclaimed with wide eyes and both of her hands were covering her mouth as she looked at the red-haired girl on the floor. Minji sat herself up on the floor as she rubbed her forehead. She could see something appearing into her vision from the corner of her eye. Looking up, she saw Bora had extended her arm. She grabbed it and was immediately pulled up by the smaller girl as if she weighed nothing at all. Minji apologized to Bora while dusting the costume she was wearing - an Elsa dress. She tidied up her hair only to realize that her blonde wig was on the floor. She picked it up and gave Bora an embarrassed laughter while putting on the wig.

“Singing telegram!” Minji sang and once again, Bora almost laughed out loud which was ignored by the taller girl.

“Why are you in an Elsa outfit?” Bora asked.

“Your boyfriend said she was your favourite Disney princess.” Minji simply replied before she began to sing.

“Look at me, I’m way past pride.

Isn’t there some way that we can try to be us again.

Even if it takes awhile, I’ll wait right here until I see that smile

That says we’re us again

Here I stand, with everything to lose

And all I know is I don’t want to ever see the end

Baby please, I’m reaching out for you

Won’t you open up your heart and let me come back in.

Let’s be us.”

“pfft” At this point, Minji’s blood was boiling but she had not meant to let out loud her frustration. Shocked, she immediately covered her mouth. She looked up from her card and saw that the smaller girl in front of her had tears falling down her cheeks. 

_ ‘She’s so pretty even when she’s crying- wait, what?’  _ Minji shook off her thoughts and took out a packet of tissues from her bag. She handed them to Bora who stared at it for a few seconds before taking it. Minji wanted to comfort her but decided against it as she did not feel like it was her place to do so. She did not even know the girl. She is just someone who delivered a message to her and who indirectly made her cry. Determining that it would be best to leave, Minji picked up her things and began to walk away.

“Hey!” Bora called out and Minji stopped dead in her tracks. Afraid that the smaller girl might be angry at her, Minji slowly turned her head towards Bora and saw that she had stopped crying and was smiling at her instead.

“Would you like to come in?” Bora asked.

“What if I’m a serial killer?” Minji said. She was beyond confused, wondering why Bora would invite her in. 

“Are you?”

“No? Are you?”

“Would a serial killer say they’re a serial killer?” Bora flashed a smirk. Minji wanted to leave, she really do but her legs were already moving towards the shorter girl.

Upon entering Bora’s apartment, Minji settled down in the living room couch while Bora went to make tea for the both of them. Minji looked around the apartment. It was a lighter shade of purple as compared to the front door and quite cozy. There was an opened book on the coffee table and Minji guessed the girl must be reading when she came. Bora came back a few minutes later with 2 cups of tea.

“I would like to apologize for being rude to you the first 2 times you came.” Bora said while passing a cup of tea to Minji who took it.

“It’s ok, I’m used to it. People don’t generally like singing telegrams so they’re mostly always annoyed when they saw me. Yet, people still hire me.” Minji replied with a smile.

“You have a nice singing voice.” At that, Minji blushed and thanked the girl before taking a sip of her tea. There was an awkward silence before Bora stood up and went to the kitchen again. She came back with a box of chocolate and Minji recognized it as the one she had passed to her the previous week. Bora opened it and offered them to Minji who took a small piece shaped like a ping pong ball.

“You kept it. I thought you’re allergic to them.” Minji said which earned a shock look from Bora who clearly did not know how she knew.

“Sorry. I heard you said it last week.” Bora’s eyes started to well up again which caused Minji to fluster.

“Oh my God, I’m sorry!”

“No, it’s not your fault. It’s just that you only seen me twice and you already remember I’m allergic to chocolates and yet somehow he forgot.” Bora grabbed a piece of tissue from the packet Minji had gave her and wiped the tears off her face.

“Did you know that I caught him with my ex-girlfriend?” Bora said. “My ex-girlfriend! How humiliating is that? Am I not good enough for the both of them?”

“Hey! It’s not your fault that he cheated, okay? If there were problems, he should have talked it out with you. There is no excuse for someone who cheats, no matter who it is.” Minji said while looking into Bora’s eyes. Bora could see that Minji was angry and somehow, she found comfort in that.

“I brought ice cream!” Suddenly a voice could be heard from the doorway and in popped a girl with jet black hair and intimidating looks.

“Elsa?” The girl said when she saw Minji on Bora’s couch. Minji immediately stood up out of embarrassment.

“Siyeon!” Bora said.

“I should go! Bye!” Minji said and hurried out of Bora’s apartment with her things.

“Who’s that?” Siyeon asked.

“I- “ Bora suddenly remembered that she had forgot to ask for Minji’s name. “I actually have no idea.”

*

In the next few weeks, Minji had received calls from Seunghyub requesting for her service and she was more than happy to go over to Bora’s. Minji had to give it to the guy though, he was determined. It might sound weird but she was glad Seunghyub had no guts to apologize to Bora in person. She would still pass the message from Seunghyub to Bora but the 2 would then laugh at how corny the message was or get angry at how shameless Seunghyub is.

Bora looked forward to Minji’s visit every week and each time Minji was there, she would stay longer than the last. She would ring the doorbell and sing “Singing telegram!” when she arrived and Bora would ran to open the door for her. And each time Minji would flash a warm smile at her in which Bora would return. The girls would get to know each other. Minji found out that Bora is the same age as her and a dance teacher at a local dance studio. Her dream is to choreograph for top shot dancers and therefore apart from teaching, she would choreograph and post videos on YouTube. She wanted to share it with the world and in addition, she could improve through the constructive criticisms from dancers from around the world. Bora, on the other hand, found out that Minji is currently a university student studying music. She sings telegrams as well as does part time waitressing on some nights to pay for her tuition fees and living expenses. On why she chose to sing telegrams instead of other jobs, Minji had replied that it was because of the flexible hours and that she loved singing to other people. She felt that messages in the form of singing is beautiful even though less and less people are appreciating it.

The 2 girls enjoyed the company and comfort of being with each other and they would talk about almost anything under the sun. Hobbies were discussed, childhood stories were told, meals were shared, and time passed by quickly whenever they are together. 

Which is why on this day, Bora lay on her couch with a book in hand, waiting eagerly for Minji to come. She had prepared cookies and tea on the coffee table and a couple movies she thought they could watch together. She watched as the hands on the clock moved. With each passing second, Bora's excitement faded a little. Hours passed by and slowly Bora realized that Minji was not coming. She took out her phone and typed out a text to Minji, afraid that something might have happened to her. She was about to hit send when a thought crossed her mind.

‘What if she just didn't want to come anymore?"

*

A few days went by and Bora did not hear anything from Minji. She had sent the girl a text after contemplating for a long time only to receive silence from Minji. A lot of speculations went into Bora's mind. Maybe Minji thought they did not have any chemistry. Maybe something did happen to Minji which worried her. She thought of heading down to Minji's university but what if Minji did not want to see her. Maybe Minji was just being an overly nice telegram singer. Maybe Minji pitied her. The more Bora thought, the sadder she became. She slumped onto the couch and covered her face with the book she had been reading.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Singing telegram!"

Bora shot up immediately, her book falling onto her lap. Her hair was in a mess but she did not care as she ran to the door. Taking a deep breath, Bora turned the knob and the door opened, revealing the only person Bora had been thinking about for the past couple weeks. Upon seeing Minji, Bora realized that she missed her more than she had thought as the overwhelming feeling of happiness and love rushed into Bora's heart. A huge grin crept onto Bora's face as she looked into Minji's crescent shaped eyes that accompanied her bright smile. Her red hair was braided into 2 ponytails and unlike her usual costumes, Minji was wearing a simple flannel shirt tucked into jeans and she had glasses on. In her hands was a guitar and without further ado, Minji started singing while playing on the guitar. Instead of her usual short snippet, Minji sang the entire Crush by David Archuleta while looking into Bora's eyes.

"Has it ever crossed your mind

Whenever we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?

Is there more, is there more?

See, it's a chance we've gotta take

Cause I believe that we can make this into

Something that will last

Last forever, forever"

Bora could see the love in Minji's eyes and she felt her heart melting.

"Do you ever think when you're all alone

All that we can be, where this thing can go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you (cause I do)

Are you holding back like the way I do?

Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away

But I know this crush ain't going away"

When the song ended, Minji stayed silent for a few seconds, letting the moment they were having linger a tad longer.

"I didn't know I would fall in love the first time I came here. I thought you were just another annoying customer. But as time goes by, and I spent more and more time with you, I realized how nice you are, and how comfortable I am when I'm with you. Like, I dreaded going home because I wanted to spend more time with you. I don't know if you feel the same or if I was just someone who provided you with comfort during the times when you needed it but what I do know is that I have feelings for you. Very deep, strong, loving feelings. I'm sorry I ignored your messages. When your ex boyfriend stopped contacting me for telegrams, I needed time to think. Should I act on my feelings or give you time? But all my conclusions lead me to you and I'll be damned if I don't at least try. So, Kim Bora, would you like to go on a date with me?"

The smile on Bora's face grew even bigger as her eyes sparkled brighter. Without a word, she tip-toed and leaned towards Minji, taking in every scent of the taller girl. She smells like flowers. Her lips met Minji's and she could feel Minji kissing her back. It felt like there were rainbows and unicorns dancing on top of their heads. She had never felt like this before, like she was the happiest person in the world, like nothing could ever go wrong. How could it? Because in that moment, nothing else matters. She has everything.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As usual, comments and feedback are welcome.
> 
> Do check out my ongoing Jiyoo AU titled 'For You' too!


End file.
